When The Walls Came Tumbling Down
by KatelynStark
Summary: Dean threw his coat onto a chair and strolled down the hall to their shared bedroom but his steps sped up when he heard loud moans coming from behind the door. Loud, adult male moans. What the fuck? Sammy brought some guy home with him? (Timestamp to story Uncovered)


Sam sat at the kitchen table munching his Lucky Charms the morning after his encounter with Dean (and Dean's dick). He'd lain in bed for an extra hour since he wasn't sure he ever wanted to replace the flavour of Dean in his mouth, but the siren's song of sugary cereal was too strong for him to resist. Plus, he hoped he'd figure out how to get another dose of his big brother, and sugar was essentially brain food (that's what he'd decided to extrapolate from his biology class's study of glucose and the brain). While he pondered, Sam enjoyed the quiet of the day before either his dad or Dean were up demanding he start practicing his knife skills or whatever training they were focusing on that weekend. He looked around the sunny kitchen and sighed. He liked this house and wished they got to stay more places like it. He liked that they had an actual kitchen with a view out to an actual yard.

Dean stumbled in when Sam was nearly finished his breakfast. Bleary eyed, the elder Winchester brother fished around in the cupboard for a mug and poured himself a cup of the coffee Sam had made to his exact preferences. Dean sighed in pleasure as the warmth and caffeine hit his system and he jumped a little as he noticed Sam sitting quietly at the table, staring at the dregs in his bowl.

"Morning, Sammy," Dean croaked, then grimaced, the effort of speaking clearly hurting his head. Dean closed his eyes momentarily and took another sip of coffee as he leaned against the counter. Suddenly, Dean's eyes flew open and he stared at his little brother in horror. "Oh, fuck, Sammy. Last night-"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam blurted before Dean could get very far. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have done that."

"Fuck, Sammy, no. Well, yeah, you shouldn't have, but I'm the one-"

"No, it's my fault. I'm really, really sorry, Dean." Sam looked up at his brother with his best mid-level puppy dog eyes (he knew he couldn't play it up too hard or Dean would get suspicious), then stared back at his bowl. "You were totally right to punish me. In fact, I probably deserve to be punished even more."

Dean was staring at him open mouthed so Sam rushed on, focusing hard on the chipped formica tabletop.

"What I did was really messed up, Dean. You could do whatever you wanted to punish me some more. Make me do you your laundry. Make me wash Baby. Make me suck you off…" He glanced up through his eyelashes and saw Dean clench his hands into fists before he turned his back to Sam and rushed out the back door, walking a little stiffly. Sam raced to the window and tracked his older brother to the garden tap and hose. He watched in shock as Dean turned the water on and put the hose down his pants. Holy shit! It was November; that water must have been like ice. Sam stepped back from the window, his heart pounding. This might not be as difficult as he'd thought.

"Sammy, I'm home," Dean called as he shut the front door behind him. "I finished early so I grabbed dinner." Dean placed the bucket of fried chicken on the kitchen table and looked around. Both the kitchen and living room were empty, which was pretty weird; generally Sam was sitting either at the table doing his homework or on the couch watching TV by the time Dean got home from work. He always did his assignments out in the open when it was just the two of them, but preferred to sit in his room when John was around. Their dad had left that morning and wasn't due back for at least another week, though. Maybe he was having a nap?

Dean threw his coat onto a chair and strolled down the hall to their shared bedroom but his steps sped up when he heard loud moans coming from behind the door. Loud, **adult male** moans. _What the fuck? Sammy brought some guy home with him?_

Dean bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from flinging the door open and busting heads. He knew the kid had been lonely, so it made sense that he wanted some affection, but the dude in there with him sounded way too old to be with a fourteen-year-old like Sam. Make that dudes. There was definitely more than one voice in there that wasn't his baby brother's.

Dean opened the door, bracing for the sight in front of him, but nothing could quite prepare him for what he did see. Sam was lying on his bed naked with gay porn playing full volume on his laptop, madly fisting his dick with one hand while he held a t-shirt over his nose and mouth. Correction, while he held _Dean's_ AC/DC Back in Black tour shirt over his nose and mouth.

Sam hadn't noticed the door open; his face turned to the screen and the noise covered by the moans coming from his computer speakers. He continued to stroke himself feverishly, his skin flushing, his back arching off the bed. Dean heard Sam's choked off grunts joining the chorus of other voices and knew Sam was about to come. Suddenly aware of what he was standing there dumbly watching, Dean backed quietly out of the room and pulled the door shut, taking a moment to lean against wall of the narrow corridor to catch his breath.

He didn't think he could entirely process the gay porn thing, or the fact that his own pants had gotten uncomfortably tight at the sight of his younger brother jerking off, so Dean decided to focus on what his brain could handle. _The little shit._ Dean thought that shirt had been stolen at the laundromat. It finally made sense why many of his t-shirts seemed to disappear then reappear again in his clean laundry. It also explained why Dad had pointedly left a box of Kleenex on Dean's bed and announced that the boys could wash their own clothes from then on.

Their bedroom door opened before Dean had finished that humiliating realization, and he was faced with an incredibly shocked-looking Sam wearing Dean's t-shirt. Though the kid had grown at least six inches that summer, he was still shorter than Dean and the garment hung off his slim frame and down to nearly his knees. Dean's cock did not stir at the sight. He was just remembering the hot girl he'd picked up at the bar last night. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"Uhhh," Sam mumbled, tugging the frayed hem of Dean's t-shirt down to cover more of his bare legs.

"Yeah," Dean replied, following Sam's fingers and nearly choking as he noticed a few pearly splatters of come that hadn't yet soaked into the fabric.

"Knees," Dean commanded, mouth taking over though his brain was no longer functioning, stuck on a repeating loop of _Sam's come_.

"What?" Sam answered, brow furrowing like he hadn't heard what Dean said.

"On. Your. Knees," Dean snarled and Sam complied immediately with the tone, if not the words.

Dean's hands were already unzipping his jeans when Sam's knees hit the carpet and Sam's nostrils flared as Dean pulled his semi-erect cock free. Dean stroked it the rest of the way to hardness while he shoved his jeans and boxers down below his hips with the other hand.

"Spit," Dean demanded, holding his left hand in front of Sam's face once his pants were out of the way. Sam complied without taking his eyes off Dean, and at his older brother's insistence, filled Dean's palm. Dean stroked Sam's saliva over his cock, feeling a low buzz in his balls at how fucked up it was that every stroke felt even better because it was his younger brother's spit slicking the way.

Sam's face was inches from Dean's cock as he stripped it, and in an embarrassingly short time Dean was blowing his load across Sam's pretty features. Come dripped from cheekbones that hadn't yet lost their youthful padding and dark eyelashes that hid changeable eyes. Sam's pink lips had formed into a slight O when the first spray hit his cheek, but that split into a large smile as he opened his eyes and regarded his panting older brother.

"Go clean up, Sammy," Dean breathed, tucking himself back into his clothing.

Sam stood, an entirely too-knowing expression in his eyes as his tongue darted out to lick up some of the mess on his face.

Dean was officially fucked.

Dean sat on the couch watching the movie Sam insisted they rent because his Spanish teacher had insisted they watch 'more movies where people speak fluent Spanish'. Dean was pretty sure that _Y Tu Mamá También_ was not exactly what the teacher had had in mind with the hot sex scenes and - _Holy Shit!_ - threesome. Sam missed most of the sexy stuff since he had fallen asleep as he inevitably did during movies and was stretched out across the couch using Dean as a pillow. Dean was shifting a little in his seat - the kid could be a bit of a dead weight - when he heard Sam call his name.

Dean looked down at Sam but he still seemed to be sleeping. Sam often flailed and talked in his sleep, so Dean put his hand on Sam's back to soothe him, returning his eyes to the television until he felt Sam grinding against the couch and repeating Dean's name.

"Oh yeah, Dean."

Dean froze and finally realized Sam wasn't calling for Dean from the depths of some nightmare, he was humping the couch in his sleep and moaning Dean's name. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Dean felt a stirring in his own crotch so he squeezed his balls painfully to stop that train from leaving the tracks. This couldn't keep happening.

Sam's hips were moving faster and faster and Dean felt helpless to do anything but wait for the kid to finish. Then they were going to have to have a seriously awkward conversation about boundaries and normal sexual outlets. _Shit!_

Sam didn't awake during his orgasm, but it only took a few minutes of come cooling in his shorts to pull the teen from slumber. He sat up suddenly and looked at Dean, desperate hope in his eyes that somehow Dean hadn't noticed. That hope fled when he saw Dean's raised eyebrow and he burst into tears.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean felt like such an asshole. "It's embarrassing but there's no reason to cry. C'mon." He pulled Sam into his arms for an awkward hug and kissed the top of Sam's head. "You just need to clean the pipes more often and this won't happen." Sam only cried harder and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy. It's not that bad. Being a teenager sucks. Believe me, I know. I've been there. Hell, I'm still there. Now tell me what's going on."

Dean tilted Sam's chin up so he could study the kid's face and was completely unprepared when Sam surged forward and kissed him, all tongue and entirely too wet.

"Whoa!" Dean shoved Sam's mouth away from his own. "What the fuck, Sammy?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Sam spat, furiously. "You think I'm a freak." His surge of anger seemed to dissipate and Sam curled in on himself and pulled away to the other end of the couch.

Dean felt his heart breaking and moved in close, back in protection mode. "Of course, I don't think you're a freak, Sammy. I mean, you're pretty weird. And there is that smell…" Dean wrinkled his freckled nose.

Sam's hazel eyes met Dean's green ones in shock that Dean would mock him at a time like this but couldn't maintain his righteous indignation against Dean's winning grin.

"I just don't get why you want to kiss me like that. I'm your brother, Sammy. I love you and would do anything for you, but brothers don't do that. You shouldn't have these kinds of feelings about me. Aren't there any girls," he quickly changed genders as Sam scoffed, "or even any guys in your school that you like?"

"All the girls at school are so soft and giggly. They're so focused on boybands and nail polish. They have no idea how to field dress a weapon. And none of their mouths are nearly as nice as yours. And the guys... Even the cute football players are just entitled jerks. They have no idea about sacrifice and real strength. They're not heroes like you. If a werewolf came running at them they'd shit their pants. They wouldn't be able to calmly fire silver bullets into its heart."

Dean preened a little as he thought about how useless the assholes he used to go to school with would be dealing with even a quarter of what the Winchesters faced weekly, but he blew off Sam's praise. Dean was never comfortable when Sam tried to talk about what a hero his big brother was.

"Please, Dean. I've never kissed anyone, really. Could you just-?"

Dean closed his eyes, Sam's earnest expression too much for him to face. He'd never been able to deny the kid anything, and as wrong as this was, he was kidding himself if he thought he could start saying 'no' now. Sam had been on the receiving end of two of Dean's facials. Could Dean really take the moral high ground over kissing?

Dean leaned in and his lips ghosted over Sam's, but he pulled back when Sam tried to plunge his tongue into Dean's mouth again. "Slow down. Let me," he instructed, and Sam backed off immediately. Dean pressed his mouth to Sam's again and kissed him softly and gently, letting his younger brother get the feel of how much pressure to use as he kissed back. When it felt like Sam was ready, Dean parted Sam's soft lips with his tongue and slowly slipped inside. He groaned at the taste of cherry pop and something that was so essentially Sam.

His traitorous dick was responding entirely too readily to the sensation and he twisted his hips away so he wouldn't grind helplessly against Sam and his soiled shorts. His brother was a quick study and when he slid his tongue into Dean's mouth this time, it wasn't nearly as wet and floppy. Dean murmured in approval and Sam began exploring Dean's mouth as the kiss deepened.

Dean had entirely lost track of how long they'd been kissing when Sam finally pulled away. It had been years since Dean had kissed someone like that, with no backing track running in his mind about what might come next, just kissing for the sake of kissing. It didn't mean that Dean wasn't rock hard in his jeans, but he chose to believe that was because of the hot woman in the movie, not because he'd been making out with his little brother.

Sam pushed him back into the couch and quickly unbuckled Dean's jeans. He quashed Dean's immediate protests.

"You did something for me. Now I'm gonna do something for you. Reciprocity. We learned about it in school."

"I surely hope you didn't learn this in schoo-nngh!" The end of his sentence, along with any of the protests he was trying to come up with, evaporated from Dean's brain as Sam wrapped his supple lips around the head of Dean's cock. He didn't need as much guidance as with the kissing - obviously all that gay porn had taught him something. After a couple failed attempts at deep throating, Sam settled into a rhythm of licking and sucking the crown of Dean's cock while stroking the thick base with his hand.

Dean sank back into the cushions and his hips slid forward enough for Sam to fondle his balls gently with his free hand. Fuck. Sam was too good at this. Dean had to keep his hips in check so he wouldn't thrust into Sam's mouth and choke the kid, but from the moans he was making around Dean's shaft, and the way he was grinding against Dean's shin, Sam was really enjoying himself.

Dean finally let go of all the reasons this shouldn't be happening and gave himself over to sensation. He felt Sam stiffen against him and realized that Sam had just creamed his shorts for the second time that night. _Fuuck._ Dean felt his balls tighten in Sam's fingers and choked out "I'm coming" in an attempt to give Sam a chance to pull away. Sam did nothing of the sort, and Dean felt his younger brother's lips tighten around the head of his cock as Sam swallowed every drop that pulsed from Dean's slit.

Sam clambered limply into Dean's lap wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before Dean claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Shower?" came the unexpectedly enthusiastic response.

Dean just shook his head momentarily before nodding and demanding that Sam help him up. He kicked off his jeans as they walked, groaning like a grumpy bear, which made his younger brother giggle. Sam took Dean's hand in his smaller one - which wasn't likely to stay that way at the rate Sam was growing - and Dean just let Sam lead on.


End file.
